


What's the Number for 911? - Obey Me

by Wingedmaiven



Series: Devildom Consort Series [16]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedmaiven/pseuds/Wingedmaiven
Summary: Lord Diavolo has all kinds of plans for the demons in his realm.  So, what do people and demons do when they get sick?  He figures his council of Lords should find out first hand.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Devildom Consort Series [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040346
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	What's the Number for 911? - Obey Me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome all to my version of a Devilgram story! This fic is paired with three cards drawn up by the talented @AuroraArchangel To celebrate the collab, I've also introduced her MC and am once again adding @mandymo0n 's MC to the fray. I hope you all enjoy and for continuity's sake, this would happen before Dearly Beloved, but after Life's a Circus! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Artwork:  
> https://twitter.com/AuroraArchangel/status/1263256710057164804?s=19

**_What’s the number for 911?_ **

****

****

Summer in the Devildom really wasn’t much different than any other season in the Devildom as they had no real climate, Rosa realized. She along with a couple of other students could stay for the summer, as they had no other plans, and in Rosa’s case, her plans included going back and forth between Earth and the Devildom.

With her unofficial job as, Amanda jokingly referred to, ‘Human Resources’ at RAD, she was expected to greet and help any new human students. Today, Tuesday to be exact, she’d be greeting a new student who transferred before the start of the new school year. She apparently did not have a great time in the Celestial Realm and figured she would be a better fit in the Devildom. 

Rosa was tasked with making sure she was accommodated appropriately. Amanda decided to tag along because though Rosa was knowledgeable, Amanda was far more approachable. They didn’t want to run the risk of making the new student uncomfortable. 

“Well, at least it won’t be the shitty uniforms that’ll put her off,” Amanda declared smugly. The battle for better uniforms was hard fought and won by Amanda. She brushed her fawn, rose tinted hair up into a messy bun as she dressed in whimsical flowy skirt in a dusty rose paired with a snug off the shoulder top in a blush. She paired with a pair of cute sandals, claiming she wasn’t one not leave a, ‘lewk’ half-finished. Her light brown eyes were hidden by a pair of oversized sunglasses she didn’t need, considering their location, but Rosa wasn’t about to argue with her fashionista friend.

Rosa put her hair up in a high ponytail with a bouffant, while donning a simple pair of high waisted black jeans, paired with a _Barbie_ powder pink t-shirt and matching pink and black wedges. Lucifer and the Lords were apparently busy with a new project Lord Diavolo concocted for them. Rosa and Amanda didn’t envy them in anyway. They much prefer greeting a new human student, and with that last thought, Rosa left her vanity and motioned for Amanda to come along with her.

“It’s time to go, I don’t want to be late, this place is a trip enough without having to cope with it on ones own,” Rosa sighed as she headed out the door, Amanda closing the door behind her. 

“What do you think she’s like? Did Demon Daddy tell you anything?” Amanda inquired as they headed out of the empty House of Lamentation. 

“Nothing at all, save that she was human, and we needed to make sure she settled in. Apparently, she didn’t do that well in the Celestial Realm,” Rosa informed Amanda who blinked and nodded. 

“Well, piety isn’t for everyone, right?” Amanda suggested with a grimace as they exited the House and walked to their awaiting car. Rosa was granted use of one of the Crown’s vehicles so that she could move freely around the Devildom without fear of attack. After all, Lord Diavolo argued, the Lords couldn’t possibly be with her at all hours. 

Rosa did not argue and accepted the use of the car happily. They stepped in and headed toward RAD as soon as they were settled in their seats. They were dropped off at the Academy within fifteen minutes of departing the House. 

“That saves so much time now, and I don’t have to ruin my shoes,” Amanda joked as they walked into the empty school. A demon who was left to guard the school gave Rosa a bow as she walked by. Rosa acknowledged them with a nod as she made her way to the Student Council Chambers. 

“So who’s dropping her off?” asked Amanda as they walked into the empty chambers.

“Simeon, apparently,” Rosa replied with a grin

“Aw, we’ll get to see Chocolate Angel,” Amanda sighed with a dreamy expression on her face.

Rosa laughed, “Yes, we will, I’m glad. Honestly, I miss him,” admitted Rosa who was looking around the room. 

“It’s imposing even when they aren’t here, isn’t it?” asked Amanda with a solemn expression. 

Rosa nodded absentmindedly, “You know…this is would be great for a photoshoot,” she mused.

“…don’t let Crown Daddy hear you say that shit,” Amanda warned with a shake of her head.

“Dude, a calendar of the Lords,” Rosa gasped looking at Amanda with a huge smile. “It could be sold to the students and so on!” she added excitedly. 

Amanda gaped, “Fuck, that would do well! Fuck, why didn’t we think of it last year?”

“Fear and trembling?” Rosa supplied with a laugh. 

“You right, you right, fam. Okay, so, when are they getting here-,” Amanda didn’t get to finish her sentence as the familiar bright light made them both squint and close their eyes to it.

Rosa smiled, “Right on time,” she mused as the light faded.

Simeon noticed them right away, smiling broadly, “Amanda, Rosa!” he exclaimed as they walked over to him, embracing him in turn before Rosa turned her attention to the diminutive woman beside Simeon who was dwarfed by his height. She could be no more than an inch or two over five feet, making Rosa practically tower over her. Her hair was a flaxen hue Rosa couldn’t really place in such bad lighting. Her eyes were a startling lavender, though Rosa wondered if they were simply a cooler tone of blue, it was difficult to tell in the light. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a goth metal band emblem and a simple back pair of jeans and pair of lace up black boots. 

Rosa smiled and waved, “Hello, Aurora, is it? I’m Rosa, and this is Amanda! Welcome to the Devildom!” she exclaimed happily before turning to Simeon who nodded to her. 

“I leave her in your care, I must return,” he informed them with an apologetic air as he turned to Aurora, “Don’t worry, they will take great care of you! Lucifer trusts Rosa dearly to leave you in her care!” Simeon assured Aurora. 

Aurora gave him a simple nod as he disappeared in a flash of light, making all three women flinch from its brightness. Rosa smiled and said, “That light always makes me fight the urge to hiss at it and hide away,” she joked.

Aurora grinned, “All of the Celestial Realm seems to be covered in that bright light; I wondered if they were afraid of the dark.”

Rosa pursed her lips in amusement as she said, “Err, they certainly don’t like it, I think we can all agree!”

“Anyway, hello to you too, yes, I’m Aurora!” Aurora greeted them with a small wave of her own. 

Amanda motioned for Aurora to follow them, “Let’s go, this place is a drag and gloomy as hell.”

“I like it!” Aurora declared as they headed out of the Council Chambers. 

“What do you do for fun?” asked Rosa as they made their way out of the school altogether within minutes. 

Aurora smiled, “I draw, listen to music, you know, stuff like that,” she replied as she carried her bag over her shoulder. They walked down the steps to the awaiting car. They climbed into the car, talking about the Devildom as they were driven back to the House. 

“You’re early, so you’ll get your pick of the bedrooms. 

“Actually, she’s going to take the one I’m using, he suggested it was time now to move into his permanently, and all things considering, I agree,” Rosa admitted with a smile.

“Who are you talking about?” Aurora voiced curiously. 

“Lucifer,” Amanda replied with a grin.

“Fuck, I’ve been dying to meet him, is he is-tell me he’s gorgeous,” Aurora gushed holding her face with both hands. 

Rosa grinned as she opened her DDD and showed her a selfie Lucifer took with Rosa. Aurora took up Rosa’s phone, “Fuck,” she groaned. 

“Yeah, he’s good at that too,” Rosa and Amanda both say at once, making Aurora laugh with them. 

“So, you share?” asked Aurora with a huge grin on her face. 

“Err, yeah, well, he shares, more like, you get the picture,” Rosa explained with a smile to which Aurora readily agreed. After all, in the end, it was Lucifer’s choice. 

“Is he…how is he?” Aurora asked with a great deal of wonder. 

“He can’t really be described, hon, you’ll have to meet him. He doesn’t disappoint, I’ll tell you that much,” Rosa admitted with a smile as they pulled up at the House. 

“This is the House of Lamentation; it’s where you’ll be staying for the school year! The House used to be on Earth, but, you know, demon magic and shit,” Rosa explained making Aurora laugh. 

“Yeah, I get that,” Aurora chuckled as they exited the car. Rosa explained the floorplan as they walked into the House, discussing meals and schedules. 

“Most of the Lords are usually busy, so you’ll usually see them at Breakfast and Dinner, most of the other time they’re off doing Demon shit, I guess,” Amanda explained. 

Rosa then acknowledged, “You don’t seem to be all that perturbed about all this….”

“Well, I’m Satanist, so, no, they don’t shock me,” Aurora added with a smile and a shrug.

“Well fuck, no wonder they Celestial Realm didn’t think you’d be a good fit, what, did they think summoning you up there would change your mind?” asked Amanda incredulously. 

“Who knows what they thought, honestly. Whatever their plans, well, I’m here now, so I’m glad that’s over. They weren’t…mean, but they were impatient with me and it was starting to piss me off, to be honest,” Aurora admitted.

Both Rosa and Amanda scoffed as they showed her to the room she would be occupying. Rosa added, “I’m almost done taking all of my stuff out, so it’ll be all yours in an hour or two, sorry for the delay, but they kinda sprung this on us, and Lu just let me know about the room change yesterday morning,” explained Rosa. 

Aurora smiled, “It’s okay, I’ll just set up my laptop and stuff on the desk,” she suggested as she walked over to do just that. 

“Oh, fuck, here!” Amanda began, as she handed Aurora her own DDD, “this is their version of a phone, and it works down here, our numbers are in there, and we’ve added you to the House chat, and added the Prince’s number and all the Lords’ so you know who is contacting you,” explained Amanda. 

“Shit, they have their own version of Instagram?” Aurora asked with wide eyes. 

“Yeah, you said you draw, I mean, you could get your own following down here too!” Rosa encouraged. “Well, let me finish getting all this out of here so you can settle in. I’ll be making dinner today if you want to tag along and join us. The Lords will be here for Dinner as well,” Rosa added knowing Aurora was probably eager to meet them. 

“Oh sure, I’ll help you!” Aurora added excitedly. 

“Awesome, let me get the rest of my stuff then,” Rosa replied with a nod as she began to gather the rest of her belongings. Amanda helped her clear out her vanity along with the rest of her closet while Rosa finished taking up her books and other items. The rest of her clothing was already in Lucifer’s bedroom. 

As Rosa looked through her personal products, she noticed something, “Fuck, I’m low on birth control, as in, I’ll be out after this pack is finished.”

“Well, we could try going to the hospital tomorrow, to get you some?” asked Amanda.

“I mean, would they even know,” Rosa asked with a frown. 

“Can I come with you? I mean, if you don’t mind, I want to get to know this place as quickly as possible,” admitted Aurora looking between both women. 

Rosa shrugged, “I don’t see why not, and I mean, otherwise you’d be here by yourself and that’s not fun, well, not all the time.”

“Okay then!” agreed Aurora as Rosa and Amanda got back to back to packing. 

They were finished within an hour, dropping Rosa’s belongings off in Lucifer’s room before heading to the kitchen. Beel’s appetite required they prep a great deal of food to accommodate his hunger, so they needed to start early to have food finished on time. 

As late afternoon approached, Rosa received a call from Lucifer. She excused herself from the kitchen as she walked off to answer it, “Hi, baby,” she greeted him as she walked into the dinning room as it was empty. 

Lucifer’s amusement was evident in his voice, _“You sound please, beloved. Did everything go well?”_ he inquired. He wasn’t accustomed to leaving such an important matter to anyone else, but he knew he could trust her. 

“Oh yeah, we’re prepping for dinner, are you going to be on time?” she asked as she counted out place settings and seating arrangements. 

_“That is what my call is about, I apologize, beloved, but we will not be back in time. This new task the Prince has assigned us is…difficult, to say the least. I must apologize profusely to you and Amanda for making you work for naught,”_ he informed her quietly. 

Rosa sighed, “Aw, so you’ll be back late?” she asked quietly, she wasn’t disappointed, but she did like talking to them before they all went their separate ways after dinner. Introducing Aurora was also at the forefront of her mind. 

_“I do not see us leaving tonight, at all,”_ Lucifer’s voice lost its gentility, the aggravation and annoyance evident. 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, keep me posted, Lu,” she replied with sympathy. 

_“Of course, beloved. Have good afternoon, I will call you tonight,”_ he promised before they both hung up. 

Rosa made her way back to the kitchen, “Hey, so, Lucifer let me know that its’ possible they’ll be kept from coming home tonight because of whatever it is the Prince has them doing,” she informed the two women who were chatting amicably as they prepped food.

“Oh fuck, that sucks,” lamented Amanda before she frowned, “Well, what else should we do then? I mean, if it’s just us three, maybe we should go out to eat?” Amanda suggested. 

“You know, let’s do that, let’s finish up, container it all, and set it in the fridge so we can do it later if they do make it back, though, Lucifer is hardly ever wrong with it comes to this, so I’m sure they won’t make it back,” Rosa agreed with a nod of her head. 

“Maybe we should just go to the Devildom Hospital and get you those pills afterward, since we have nothing else to do? It’ll also give us an opportunity to give Aurora a tour of the place,” Amanda suggested, looking at Aurora. 

“Would you like to do that, Aurora? We can wait until tomorrow if you’d like?” Rosa asked looking at the blonde with curiosity. 

“Let’s go, the sooner I get to know this place the better, besides, it’ll give me some inspiration,” she added with a grin. 

It didn’t take them long to get ready, less time to get to the restaurant. They decided to go to a café, figuring a less formal setting would be better to get to know one another. Rosa received no calls, figuring Lucifer was particularly busy, she thought nothing of it. An hour and a half after they arrived at the café, they walked out, still in the mood to go to the Hospital.

“I mean, is there any other place I could get them?” Rosa groaned. She’d visited before, for just the same issue. She wasn’t’ sure if Demons could reproduce, she wasn’t about to take any chances. 

“Nah, girl, I asked Crown Daddy too and he said we had to go,” Amanda sighed before smiling at Aurora’s questioning glance. 

“Oh, we, err, call them all by different, err, pet names, I guess,” Amanda laughed. 

“So here’s the list, so when we’re talking, you get an idea as to who we mean,” Rosa laughed as she listed their names off, “Crown Prince, is obviously, Crown Daddy, Lucifer, Demon Daddy, Mammon, Gold Daddy, Leviathan, Shadow Daddy, Satan, Rage Daddy, Asmodeus,” she laughed as she continued, “Porn Daddy, he came up with that himself, just so I’m clear,” Rosa added. She then continued, “Beelzebub, Snacc Daddy, and last but not least, Belphegor, Sleepy Daddy, and then we have Lord Diavolo’s butler who we have dubbed, Time Daddy.”

Aurora laughed, “Do they like the names?” she asked with chortle. 

“Yes and no, I mean, Leviathan likes his, sorta, though not what it implies, or so he says, but he’s never asked us to stop. The others just kinda accepted them with a smirk, never made a peep about disliking them. I think they like what it implies,” Rosa gossiped. 

Amanda then added, “Okay, since we’re done, we should head to the hospital, so we can get back home,” Amanda insisted. 

Rosa nodded, coming to her feet leaving the money and tip on the table as they headed out. They stepped into the waiting car and were off toward the hospital. They arrived in less than fifteen minutes, the building standing prominently at ten floors, its grounds well-manicured and well lit. Rosa dismissed the car; she knew it may take over an hour or two to get in and get what she needed. 

As they walked through the main doors, the calm of the hospital astounded Rosa. The first time she went was after the Devil Run and the place was like a medical ward got in a fight with a paintball gun. It was not pretty. 

She walked over to the check-in desk, gave her name, and provided the information Lord Diavolo gave each of the students for their needs. They were instructed to take a seat in the waiting room among another handful of students and Demons. They were sitting no longer than twenty minutes before Rosa’s name was called, and because she didn’t mind, she allowed Amanda and Aurora to attend her in the treatment room with her. 

They sat around the room, waiting for the nurse to come in. They waited another fifteen minutes before they heard a light knock, the door open, and in walked in, “Asmo?!” Amanda and Rosa both exclaimed at the same time. 

Asmodeus was dressed in what could be considered a, “sexy nurse” get up, and was holding Rosa’s chart. “Oh, hello my Ruby, hello my Diamond!” he chirped brightly at Amanda, and then at Rosa. 

Aurora was staring at Asmodeus’ outfit before taking out her phone and fiddling around with it. From what Rosa could see, she was drawing something. Her attention went back to Asmo, “What the fuck are you doing here, dressed as a fucking sexy nurse?!” she demanded, though her tone was laced with barely suppressed laughter. 

Amanda shook her head, “I’m not with the bullshit, fam. I’mma head out if he just dressed up as a nurse and decided to fuck with people,” she groused glaring at Asmo who looked back to her defensively, both hands splayed out in surrender. 

“Hey, no! I didn’t…you see, well, um, Lord Diavolo-,” Asmo began with a grimace and a wince, Rosa growled out in frustration.

“-Ah, here we fucking go again,” Rosa groaned covering her face. 

Asmodeus nodded, looking dejected despite how cute he knew he looked. “Yes, we all have to…well, we’re here working at the Hospital,” he sighed. 

“Not…you all don’t have medical knowledge, do you?!” asked Amanda with a frightened face.

“Well…,” Asmo began again looking away, with another grimace. 

Rosa shook her head, “Oh my fucking God, what is wrong with the Prince? Where is he?! I’m saying something!” Rosa declared. 

Asmo’s was observing Aurora with a smile, “Oh hello, darling, who are you?”

“Aurora, I’m the new student,” Aurora explained as she finished whatever it was, she was doing on her phone and put it back in her pocket. 

“Oh, err, Aurora, this is Lord Asmodeus, I’m sure you know the rest,” Rosa said as she motioned toward Asmo. Asmo grinned as he sauntered the short distance to Aurora with a purr. 

“My, you’re a pretty one, aren’t you, and so petite, oh what fun you’d be,” Asmo whispered teasingly as he leaned down and gave Aurora an assessing look. 

Aurora didn’t move, meeting his gaze with amusement and a smirk of her own, “You may never know,” she replied glibly, making Asmo laugh.

“Oh, ho, a challenge!” he declared, his hands at his waist as he cocked a hip. 

“No, not a challenge, can you please let us know what’s-,” Rosa was cut off as someone else entered the room. Her eyes grew wide. 

“Lu?!” she gasped out, Amanda, Aurora and Asmo looking to Lucifer who walked in wearing a Doctor’s garb. 

“What the fuck is going on?!” Rosa rasped out, looking up at Lucifer who looked as fed up with the entire room. 

“…guess,” he sighed out, a blush staining his face from the embarrassment. 

“What, is Crown Daddy now opening a med school?” Amanda joked, but at Lucifer’s even look, Amanda’s smile dropped. 

Rosa covered her face with both hands, “It just never ends!”

Asmo sighed, “I know, Diamond, why were you here anyway…?”

“Well, we went out for dinner, and I needed birth control so here I am, err, we are, oh, Lucifer, this is Aurora…,” Rosa remembered, motioning to Aurora who was openly staring at Lucifer. 

Lucifer knew that expression a mile away, “Hello, Aurora,” he said with a hint of a smile. 

“…Hi,” Aurora whispered, her eyes taking him in slowly. 

Rosa gave Lucifer a smirk as she said, “So-,” she didn’t finish her sentence as a commotion outside the examination room drew their attention. 

Lucifer motioned for them to stay put, “Asmo, out, stay here, beloved,” he commanded Rosa before giving the other two women a similar look before he stepped out with Asmodeus. 

As the door closed, Aurora gasped taking in a breath they hadn’t known she was holding, “Oh fuck, oh fuck, you didn’t tell me he looked like, _that_ , I’m not fucking shy, but he caught me off guard!” Aurora groaned covering her face. 

Amanda laughed, “Yeah, I was scared but horny when I first met him,” she laughed.

“I wanted to smother him with a pillow,” Rosa chuckled, “Ah, memories,” she mused making Amanda and Aurora laugh. 

Aurora looked to Rosa and shook her head, “Is…are you two,” she hedged before shaking out of her stupor, she asked outright, “Are you two in a relationship?”

“Yes, but it’s a difficult one to explain,” Rosa said as she heard yelling come from outside the door. 

Amanda shook her head, “I think we should find out what the fuck is going on, no matter what Demon Daddy says,” she said as she came to her feet. 

Aurora blinked, “Maybe we should sta-,”

“Nah, trust me, he’s going to be far too busy dealing with other people and demons,” Rosa said as she opened the door to chaos. 

“What do you mean we can’t leave the hospital?” cried a demon near them. 

What looked like other hospital staff shook their head, “I am sorry, but we are under lockdown, nobody is allowed to leave, this is not my call, I’m just informing you!” they said defensively. 

Another, this time, a student called out, “We can’t stay here!”

“You have no choice,” snapped the demon in charge. 

Rosa could not see Lucifer until he seemed to come back around a corner. As soon as he came into view the waiting room went deadly silent. 

“What specific point was not clear to any of you?” he asked, his voice cold as he looked through the crowd, “What part of this seemed like an option? You are to stay here, now behave, else I will need to get involved, and if you are particularly annoying, I know exactly what to do with you.”

Amanda watched as both demon and student alike shrunk back and took their seats, paving the way for Rosa, Amanda and Aurora to walk toward him. Lucifer sighed as they approached. 

“You will have to stay here as well, beloved, at least you ate before you came,” his tone was formal his words gentle. Rosa nodded, “Okay, I guess we’ll, figure out something to do,” she said with a smile. 

“Yes, Asmo and I need to continue whatever else is required of us, though,” he gave her a small smile, “your birth control must wait.”

Rosa chuckled, “Yeah, I gathered as much. Okay, I’ll see you around, just text me if anything changes,” she said, motioning toward the barricaded front doors. 

With that, they parted ways again, Rosa deciding they were best off waiting in the hospital cafeteria. Just as the walked into one of the hospital’s main corridors, they were almost taken out by two wheelchair bound demons who were racing down the hall. 

“Was that the blonde bitch?!” Amanda demanded, glaring at what seemed like Satan, racing Belphegor down the corridor with wheelchairs. 

“That’s the madcow too,” Rosa declared with a laugh. 

Aurora shook her head, “What the fuck do they do here? I don’t fucking understand…”

“Welcome to the Devildom,” said Rosa with a shake of her head. 

“They’re all fucking nuts,” Aurora observed. 

Amanda was calling after them both, “You’re going to kill someone, and this is why I divorce you!” she shouted to Satan while shaking her first.

“Divorce?” Aurora asked with a frown. 

Rosa nodded as she explained, “Yeah, we played a game, the game explains who she’d marry, how many kids she’d have, and if she’d be wealthy. Well, at first, she got Satan, six kids, and poor. She played the game a second time, and then got Lucifer, seven kids, and was wealthy, so….”

“I’mma fuck his dad,” Amanda said, motioning over her shoulder to the direction Satan wheeled off to. 

Aurora practically fell to the ground laughing, “What?” she was in a fit of laughter, making Rosa grin.

“I have a complicated love life, okay?” Amanda sniffed with an air of mock-indignation as they headed to the cafeteria. They arrived to another room full of chaos. 

Leviathan and Mammon were circling each other, a huge group of doctors, staff and patients were around them, cheering them on. 

“Am I being hazed?” asked Aurora as she saw the crowd, not knowing who it was in the center. 

“…no, they really are this fucking ridiculous,” Amanda said with a shake of her head, “I’m done, I’m done!” she threw her hands in the air. 

“Err, the lavender haired douche in the center is Leviathan, and the tanned one is Mammon,” Rosa explained to Aurora who was shaking her head. 

“Why are they fighting?” asked Aurora in confusion.

“I bet you Mammon is hedging the bets, and this is all a fucking gimmick,” Rosa sighed as she walked toward the large crowd. 

Aurora and Amanda followed, the latter scowling as she made her way around to the other side of the circle. 

“You may disperse,” Rosa declared making the crowd look toward her collectively.

“Oh, and who are you?” demanded a demon staff member with a dark scowl on his face. 

“Watch your fuckin’ tone,” called out Mammon, his voice fierce, the room going dead silent at his command. 

“My Lord,” the spectator began. 

Leviathan shook his head, “Do not make it worse, nobody talks to our Consort that way, you can all go back to what you were doing,” he declared as Mammon stared down the demon who spoke out of turn. 

Rosa watched as the crowd dispersed, and Mammon made his way over to Rosa. He pulled her in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, “Hey, sugar, why are you here?”

“I was coming for some birth control, but then…the hospital’s on lockdown!” she sighed.

“What?!” Mammon exclaimed looking to Leviathan who didn’t seem shaken by the news. 

“Yeah, Lucifer let us know in our chat, didn’t you get it?” Leviathan asked with a frown. 

“No! I…I was busy with a patient!” Mammon declared proudly.

Amanda gaped at him, “You’re a doctor too?!”

“Why d’ya sound so shocked, Amanda?” demanded Mammon. 

“…because nobody in their right mind should go to you for medical advice. He took an xray from one patient and went to another patient, declaring they needed an operation… _that patient came in with a stomach ache, not a broken bone!”_ Leviathan huffed, making Amanda burst into laughter. 

“Mammon!” Rosa gaped at him. 

“Wha? I mean, they certainly needed the help, ugly ass-,” he was cut off by Aurora’s laughter.

“Hey, who’s this lil’ bit?” Mammon asked looking around Rosa to observe Aurora. 

“Oh, she’s the new student, Aurora, Lord Mammon, and Lord Leviathan,” Rosa introduced them. Aurora was looking between the second and third eldest Lords with wonder, her eyes settling back on Mammon. 

Mammon stood up a little straighter as he noticed her attention. Rosa smirked and replied, “So this is what you’ve been doing for the last week?”

“Yes, we’ve been…encouraged, to do this, apparently Lord Diavolo wants us to…expand or learning repertoire,” Mammon declared with a roll of his eyes before he gave Aurora a wink. 

Aurora gave him a small flirtatious smile, “Don’t promise what you can’t give, my Lord,” she purred the title, making Mammon blush profusely. 

“I, I, err, I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, Rosa, what is she talkin’ about,” he played dumb as he looked between all three women. 

A page came through the PA system, asking for Mammon to go to the Operating theater. Rosa frowned as he went on his way without another word, rushing through the crowd. 

Leviathan sighed, “I guess I’ll go back to the labs,” he looked to Rosa with an unamused expression.

“Labs?” Rosa inquired, her brows knitted together in a frown.

“Yeah, bloodwork and stuff, at least I don’t have to deal with others,” he groused. 

“Well, hon, good luck with that, I guess we’ll go someplace else, I don’t want to sit in here with most of the room looking daggers at me because I didn’t let you to go at it,” Rosa explained with amusement. 

“He owes me money?”

“Leviathan, I am sure he owes God, money at this point,” Rosa deadpanned making Leviathan smirk. 

“Clearly, the real reason we peaced out,” Leviathan replied with a grin. 

“Had to burn bridges, I get it,” Amanda laughed as she noticed Aurora heading toward the cafeteria doors. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Amanda asked as she watched the blonde. 

“I need to have a cigarette, this is too much,” she said with a shake of her head. 

Amanda followed her, deigning she may need a cigarette as well. Amanda didn’t often smoke, but this was an emergency. They’d been in the hospital for over two hours now, and it wasn’t clear why they were being kept indoors. 

When Amanda finally came upon Aurora, the latter was arguing with a demon.

“I need to go have a cigarette!” Aurora stated firmly, not budging on her point.

“That’s too bad, there’s no smoking in here, and you can’t go outside; deal with it,” said what Amanda figured was an orderly. 

Aurora growled as she turned to Amanda, “Can you believe this?”

“Yeah, I mean, I wish there was someplace we could-where are you going now?” asked Amanda in a near panic as Aurora stalked off. 

“I’m not taking no for an answer,” Aurora called out as she wove her way around staff, patients and visitors, making her way to what looked like a staff room. 

Amanda wasn’t sure they were allowed in, but the point was moot now. Just when Amanda started to relax, Aurora headed right for a window, and began to open it. 

“Wait, we’re on the fifth floor!” Amanda declared in a near shriek. 

“It’ll be fine, there’s a ledge!” Aurora chirped back happily. 

“No, you can’t!” Amanda went after her, just as Rosa walked into the staff room. 

Rosa’s eyes went wide as Amanda and Aurora struggled against each other, with Aurora trying to go out the window, “What the fuck guys, I left you alone for like five minutes!”

“She wants to go out the window!” Amanda said with strain. 

“I need a smoke!” Aurora declared with a cackle that was hedging on hysteria. 

“What the fuck!” Rosa groaned as she walked over to look out the window, “That’s not enough room, you’ll fall and die, and then Lu will be upset with me!” Rosa declared in a panic. 

“I, need, a, smoke!” Aurora growled, punctuating each word with a pull of her limbs, as she struggled against both women. 

“What are you all doing in here?” asked Beelzebub from the door, looking between all three women. Amanda released Aurora after being caught off guard by Beel. Rosa too lost her grip and Aurora went out the window with a gremlin-like cackle. 

“What is that?” asked Beelzebub with a frown.

“It’s a student,” said Amanda with a defeated expression.

“Why is there a student out the window?” Beel shook his head at the absurdity of the situation.

“We’ve lost all control of our lives Beel, that’s why,” deadpanned Rosa as she watched Aurora do a little dance on the ledge. 

“I don’t even fucking know,” Rosa sighed with a shake of her head. 

Beel walked toward them, motioning them to move aside as Beel reached out, took ahold of Aurora by her belt and pulled her in with a single arm, holding her aloft by her jeans, at eye level, “Stop.”

“Oh fuck, that’s hot, Daddy,” Aurora blurted out as she came face to face with Beel.

Amanda grinned, “Oh yeah, this is Beelzebub, Beel, this is Aurora.”

“Behave, Aurora, don’t get Amanda or Rosa in trouble,” Beel chided with a small smile. He knew the look of female appreciation when he saw it. 

“I’ll behave for a kiss,” Aurora declared boldly. Amanda gasped looking to Beel who chuckled. 

“Behave and I’ll consider it, now,” he set her down on her feet before motioning toward the door, “You’ve best go back out there, you can’t be in here, and if Lucifer finds out…”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll be in trouble, though at this point, that may help with the monotony,” Rosa sighed. 

“Well, come with me to the Operating room, there’s some seats looking in, Lucifer and Mammon will be in there as well as Asmodeus,” Beelzebub informed them. 

Rosa looked to the other women who nodded in agreement. “Alright, lead the way, Daddy,” declared Amanda. 

They followed Beelzebub out the door and headed through a series of rooms, eventually leading to a stadium seating area with a large glass window overlooking the OR. The three women headed to the front row, noting Lucifer and Mammon were already scrubbed in. 

“I am seriously fucking scared for whoever they’re helping!” Amanda gasped wringing her hands. 

“This is not going to end well, but since I’m already here,” Aurora took out her phone again, seemingly taking pictures for references, or so she muttered. 

Rosa sighed at how sexy they looked but was also worried about whoever was on the receiving end of their medical, “expertise.” Asmodeus sashayed into the room, his skirt swinging with his steps, noticing them first, and waving. 

Lucifer and Mammon looked up and noticed them as well. Lucifer’s smile was more in his eyes than the rest of his face, while Mammon winked at Rosa making her grin. 

Rosa heard yelling before she saw who it was making so much noise. In came Belphegor with Luke. “Hey, I’m only doing my job, if it were up to me, you’d be at a vet,” Belphie declared with an evil smirk.

“Let me go, I just had a stomachache!” Luke cried out shaking with the effort to free himself from Belphie’s steel-like grip. 

Mammon gave the small Angel a grin, “Nope, gotta operate, though I agree, we aren’t vets, but we will do our best with whatever you are.”

As Asmodeus helped the wailing Luke, who was only in the Devildom for some official business or so Beelzebub informed them. Rosa shook her head, “Fuck I feel bad, I think we should say something.” Belphegor, once done with his duty, walked out of the OR.

“Yeah, but they can’t hear us from here,” Amanda replied with a frown, she too didn’t think the small Angel deserved it.

Just as Rosa came to her feet to knock on the glass, Diavolo walked in, wearing a white lab coat like the one both Lucifer and Mammon were wearing when they first came across them. 

“Well good news! It was a false alarm, and the lockdown is through, also, you all can go home now, I’m sure you’re all very tired,” Diavolo declared with a grin, before looking up to meet eyes with Rosa. 

Rosa mouthed, _why do you do this? If you want to play games, I know a few that don’t involve everyone!_ Before she realized what, she said, Diavolo gave her a wide grin.

_Oh, now that is promising,_ he mouthed before turning away and walking out the door without further conversation. 

All three demons in the theater relaxed, releasing Luke who ran off wailing about telling Michael about the treatment he received. 

“If he had private insurance, he would get the platinum hospital experience,” joked Mammon. 

Asmo, “Yay, I get to change out of this uniform, it’s cute, but itchy!” he pouted, and just like that, all three demons began to strip, leaving the demons topless as they removed the scrubs.

Aurora’s mouth widened with each article of clothing they shed. “Oh fuck,” she gasped as she began to take pictures. 

Rosa noted her expression as she sat beside Aurora, leaning in to whisper, _“Welcome to the Devildom, Aurora.”_


End file.
